Not So Innocent
by The Almighty Skippy
Summary: The italian brothers act weird latelly so Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Francis, Ivan, matthew and Antonio keep a close watch on them but what they find out completly changes their few on them - Human names used and yaoi in later chapters i guess pairings will be Itacest and gerita and spamano
1. A Dark Secret

A/N: myeeeh my first time writing a fanfiction ^J^ please don't focus on grammar and such cause im not really english but dutch so ...Enjoy!  
Yaoi and such in the 2nd or 3th chapter!

* * *

The young Italian male walked inside his house he didn't look that happy he had a bag from the cleaning service in his hand  
you could see a tuxedo in it a deep black tuxedo with a red tie  
he sat down on his bed as a snow white dog walked up to him "welcome home boss!" the Italian smiled "veee hello Zero"  
he petted the dog's head zero tilted his head a lil "...did something happen?" the Italian nodded "sii" the dog looked down  
when the doorbell rang he sat up and wagged his tail "its Lovino" the Italian pointed to the the door "can you let him in?" zero barked and ran to the door while Feliciano dressed himself in his suit  
while far far away Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Francis, Ivan, matthew and Antonio looked at a big screen  
the Italian brothers acted weird lately so they have put camera's and microphones al over their place  
they looked with open mouths at the screen when they heared the dog talk and mostly because their always happy Italian frowned  
the southern Italian came inside his room looking more grumpy than ever "Ciao fratello..."  
he layed his suitcase on his bed and Feliciano smiled "ciaaaooo~"  
he was almost fully dressed he only had his tie left while Lovino took his jacket of showing that he already was dressed  
"wow fratello isnt that really hott?" Lovino growled loudly it indeed hot  
the italian huffed and sat down ''im sorry fratello...'' tears appeared in his eyes that made the older italian worry ''Fratello! whats wrong?!'' feliciano wiped his tears away as he looked up ''sorry...today was not my day that is all''  
zero came back in the room being really hyper which annoyed Lovino he did the collar around his neck ''SIT!'' and the dog sat down  
the italians were both dressed properly now as the walked to the closet moving it away and a hidden door appeares  
both Feliciano and Lovino held a gun in their hands which made the other party worry the german looked with disbelief ''WHY DO THEY HAVE A GUN?!''  
they were worrying as the italians are walking downstairs their faces changed being more serious  
they entered a room were a woman and two teens were tied on a chair zero began growling  
there was another empty chair with a corpse laying in front of it  
Feliciano and Lovino pointed the gun at one of the teens head while speaking to the woman ''last chance miss Cipollini were is your husband!'' feliciano looked at her with a stern and serious look the woman cried ''i dont know i dont know!''

feliciano got pissed and a gun shot was heared the crying teen suddenly stopped crying as his eyes closed forever...

* * *

ok i really hope you guys like it ^J^ please leave your comment (review?) behind so that i know if i can continue writing


	2. The Mafia

A/N : Yay Chappy 2! i hope you enjoy Yaoi itacest in the next chapter and it will be posted next sunday yaaay thanks everyone for your support

* * *

The teen and the mother screamed loudly and began to cry even louder  
Feliciano went to miss Cipollini holding the gun to her head Lovino screamed "Idiota! We still need her !"  
Feliciano looked at him and nodded  
Lovino pointed his gun to the remaining teen  
the other's who were watching were screaming too "Feliciano you do?!" Antonio had tears in his eyes "no not Lovi not mi tomato!" Lovino looked really serious "you know your husband is dept with us right...borrowing money gambling it away not paying us back ...he is in deep trouble miss Cipollini, big Big trouble"  
the woman looked at him "I dont know, I really dont! But please! Dont kill my kid! Lovino had a mean smirk on his face as he loaded the gun and pointed it at the teen boy  
"say boy...do you know were daddy is?" the kid shoke his head trying to stop crying cause it pissed them off  
Lovino noticed that and petted his cheek "good boy I will wait with killing you"  
zero broke loose from the Italians grip and jumped on the woman barking and growling ripping her necklace of  
the woman screamed loudly and tried to kick the dog "Give it back! I got it from my husband Give it baaack!"  
Feliciano smiled and got the necklace "from your husband you say does that mean...it has..."  
Lovino grabbed it and held in front of the dogs nose "can you find his scent boy?" he didn't bother at all to get the dog of the woman  
the dog growled and wanted to take of but the younger Italian did his leash on "Wait!"  
the party at the other side were screaming at the screen ''DONT! LOVINO, FELICIANO YOU GUYS ARENT LIKE THIS !''  
Antonio was crying on the ground as Gilbert who joined the 'party' and Francis tried to comfort him  
the german was pale looking down clenching his fists  
Ivan and Yao were gone god knows were to...  
the dog was ready to take of while Lovino said to miss Cipollini "just remember screw the mafia and they will ten times worse! SO IF WE DON'T FIND YOUR HUSBAND YOUR KID DIES!"  
he walked away sighning Feliciano, that he and Zero should walk infront of him  
Feliciano commanded the dog "Find him boy!"  
the dog started pulling the leash and they went upstairs and they locked the door again  
they went outside and smirked they let their dangerous pumped-up mafia trained dog loose  
the dog followed the scent of the man who was in deep troubles now  
Lovino and Feliciano got in their special mafia car and followed the dog which ran like crazy following the weak scent he could find  
he made a left turn onto the drive way and into the traffic  
the Italian brothers were famous as the human representation of north and south Italy but...  
There were infamous as the mafia twins everyone knew that when they saw their car, THAT specific car ...  
Someone was about to die ...  
The dog ran trough the cars which were moving to the side to let the Italian brothers go trough  
they never liked it when they saw their car so always tried to get them as fast as possible trough the traffic  
They were driving for a hour now and Zero was getting tired and started loosing the scent  
the lights of the stoplights were red Zero used this chance to rest a bit he stopped and sat down looking up

Feliciano which was on the drivers seat didnt saw that  
"CHIGI! FELICIANO IDIOTA WATCH OUT!"  
his eyes widened as he put his foot on the break the car didnt stop immediately and continued to slide a meter comming closer and closer to the tired dog  
the dog who didnt suspect a thing and didnt notice the car

* * *

how will it end ? will they hitt zero? wait for next week to find out!


	3. A flashback during the chase

A/N: heeeey thank you for reading Chappy 3 hope you like it but i think people will hate how i end MWAHAHAHAHA

Oh and for the people that dont know it is pretty normal in italy to give kisses and huggs to each other but when the mafia gives you a hugg or a kiss...you can order your coffin ...you WILL die ~

* * *

~Flashback~  
sat down on a chair  
Lovino sat in a big chair behind a desk with Feliciano on his lap spoke "I want to borrow some money.."  
he looked Lovino straight in the eyes that was something that always pissed Lovino off he glared "for what you damned bastard!"  
flinched but then spoke "i-I need to p-Pay the bills a-and.."  
Lovino cut him of "SO YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY AND?! COME ON TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOU NEED !"  
was shaking "m-My wife...s-She..is...p-pregnant..." both the Italians smirked as Feliciano stood up and walked to him  
"stand up" the man looked up "w-What?" Lovino growled "When my fratello says stand up you have to stand up!"  
the man was shaking alot and stood up Feliciano wrapped an arm around the man's neck pulling him close and giving him a hugg  
the man's eyes widens and shoke even more "I...I...!" Feliciano smiled and walked away going back to his brother's lap again  
Lovino had a big and mean smirk on his face "you know what that ment right?! You signed the contract with your life! Hahahahaha!" feliciano hugged his brother and nuzzled his face in his neck  
''fratello give him the money then im bored i want some ... '' he whispered in lovino's ear ''fun~''  
Lovino blushed a bit and gave the other male three piles of money ''one pile contains one thousand Euro! use it smart and pay us back on time siii?''  
he showed the contract ''sign it!'' the man wrote his signature down and Lovino checked it ''aah Cipollini? nice name for on a tombstone''  
the northern italian laughed ''siii it is!'' the man nodded and got his cash the italians didnt notice but he took four piles and walked away ''ciaooo~'' the man walked away with a big smile but got tackled by a puppy barking like crazy  
Lovino stood up and walked to the male "turn around!" the man hide one the piles in his jacket causing zero to bark more  
Lovino glared at the man "What did you do that caused it that our dog is barking so much!" the man shoke "i-I dont know"  
the dog growled and jumped to him bitting his jacket and growling trying to pull it down  
however the dog was still small and was a meter above the ground Feliciano walked to the dog and lifted him "what's wrong boy?"  
the dog growled "money! Money! Much to much!"  
Lovino looked at and examined him ''what?..''  
he pulled the fourth pile out of the man's pocket ''You BASTARD! YOU LYING BASTARD! HOW DO YOU DARE TO STEAL MONEY FROM US!''  
the man was really scared now as Lovino grabbed a gun and pushed the man against the wall and pointing the gun at its head  
''DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY?!'' the man shoke his head and started crying ''n-NO NO I DONT WANT TO!''  
Lovino growled ''THEN GO AWAY AND COME BACK IN TIME WITH OUR MONEY YOU BASTARD!'' the man nodded and ran away in fear  
Feliciano released the dog who ran after the fleeing man still barking like crazy just because he thought it was fun  
Lovino sighs and walked to his chair ''Goddamned bastard ...chigi...'' he sat down and looked up and sighs again being a bit stressed Feliciano smirked and closed the door locking it and walking to Lovino ''oh fratellloooo''  
he smiled and Lovino looked down ''what is wrong Feliciano'' he smiled and sat down on his brother's lap ''why so stressed fratello?''  
Lovino looked at him ''im not stressed!''  
feliciano smiled and began petting his brothers member ''FELICIANO!''  
he got mad and pushed his brother of his lap Feliciano sat up got on his knees and petted it again '' I know fratello wants this and likes it'' Lovino blushed and looked away being as red as a tomato ''c-chigi...''  
he didnt resist much anymore the north italian opend the southerns pants and began stroking it ''fratello had to relief his stress sii?''  
He looked down at his brother ''s-sii...'' he started to get hard  
Feliciano smiled and took his brother's member in his mouth and sucking on it Lovino moaned ''f-Fratello!''  
the italian smirked and continued sucking him Lovino looked down and grabbed Feliciano's curl and pulling it  
Feliciano moaned causing vibrations around Lovino's member Feliciano looked up with lusty eyes  
Lovino moved with his feed to the others member and smirked when he fell that his naughty brother was hard too  
he kept an hold on the curl and kept pulling it ''hehe fratello you horny bitch!''  
Feliciano kept moaning, his member and ass asking for attention  
Lovino noticed that and pushed the head away and pulling him up pushing him on the desk  
''Does my lil brother want some fun too?''  
he smirked and pulled the others pants down, his member standing up  
Lovino laughed at it and Feliciano looked at him ''p-please fratello~'' he moaned and turned around with his ass to Lovino  
''Fuck me~! fuck me hard fratello, I want to have you in me!''

~End Flashback ( mwahaha i know im evil) ~  
They closed their eyes and hopped they would stop in time before the would hit the dog  
they closed in on the dog  
5 meter

4 meter

3 meter

2 meter ...

1 meter...

* * *

Mwahahaha what will happen next? wait for Chappy 4 next sunday!

-  
update!

...im sorry but life has been a bit hard and such i try to update soon i will be writting as fast as i can...but at the moment...i cant...i just cant feel it... till soon!


	4. Sweet again

A/N : sorry for the late late late late reply im just having troubles with writting and stuff sorry sorry! i will see when the next chappy is online...

* * *

Lovino was screaming and cursing in heavy italian  
And then he grabbed the steering wheel and turned it to the side  
evading the dog and crashing into a lantern  
somehow the other party had also camera's and microphones in the car they gasped and stood up staring at the screen "ARE THEY OK?"  
the italians got out of the car bleeding a lil bit and Lovino glared at Feliciano "CHIGI YOU BASTARD!"  
he grabbed the italians troth strangling him  
the dog didnt really pay attention to them and looked to the left and standing up and barking loudly  
the italians stopped and looked at him  
the dog ran to the walkway and sniffed a mobile  
then grabbing it with his mouth and running to the italians barking  
"what is that boy tell us" feliciano grabbed the phone and looked at it  
"it has the same scent as the necklace!"  
They opened the phone and tried turning it on  
"its broken..." the dog lowered his head and ears  
"sorry..." Feliciano kneeled down and petted him  
"dont worry boy im happy you are alive"  
he smiled and hugged him  
"please dont ever do that again sii?"  
Lovino growled at him "Its your own fault for not paying attention to the road!"  
Feliciano looked up with tears filled eyes  
"im sorry im sorry I really am!" Lovino hitted him  
"STILL YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM! !"  
feliciano began to cry  
"big brother why are you so meaaaan!"  
The dog tilted his head and looked at the scolding italian and the crying one  
"please don't fight!" They stopped and looked at him  
"sorry. .." the dog looked at the car  
"...I lost the scent" he didnt dare to make eye contact  
but then he had two hands on his head  
"dont worry boy the scent was old .. but.. on the way back home...you are going to drive with us IN the car"  
the dog barked happily and walked to the car and went in the back seat  
Lovino glared at Feliciano "Tonight you will be mine..."  
he walked to the car and got in  
the car was still working it only had small damage in the front  
Feliciano was shaking a bit he knew what his brother ment with it  
he too walked to the car and got in the front seat

time passed and the Italians were finally home  
however they didnt find the man  
so his last kid got killed  
the woman was crying loudly from fear and pain  
the Italians growled and went upstairs  
"ve...fratello...im tired..."  
the nothern italian layed down on the bed  
"to bad I need to relief some stress"  
he started undressing  
causing that the spanjard who was looking at the screen to follow every move and keep his mobile at hand to take a photo  
the italian was in his underwear

Feliciano looked at him "..."  
Lovino got mad "UNDRESS USELESS PASTA VIRGIN!"  
Feliciano flinched and started to undress  
he too was now in his underwear  
Lovino got on the bed and crawled to him  
and laying against him he started to kiss his brothers skin  
"relax Feliciano. .."  
"b-but what if Zero comes in?!"  
The Italian sighed "1. He is tired and already sleeping and 2 it wouldn't be the first time.."  
Feliciano relaxed a bit  
if they would only knew who were watching this  
the spanjard prussian and french man were taking multiple photos  
and the Japanese man was un-obviously filming the whole scene  
"nyaaah! FRATELLO!"  
Lovino smirked and played with the curl in his hand  
"what is it fratello what is it that you want?"  
Feliciano started wriggling and moving as he got hard and horny  
"y-you fratellooooo!"  
He gave the curl another tug  
"so you dont want your potato bastard?!"  
He let out a moan  
"No No only you fratello!"  
The southern italian got on his knees and hovered over his brother kissing him deeply  
and passionately he too was hard now  
they started dry humping both letting out lust filled moans  
the Japanese man wasnt the only one filming anymore  
"nhhh fratello more I want you fratello fratello!"  
Lovino smirked and pulled Feliciano's underwear and his own of  
he spreaded his brothers legs  
and grabbed a bottle of lube  
he put alot on 3 fingers and started preparing his brother  
who started rocking his hips against the fingers  
"like it that much to be fucked by your big brothers fingers?"  
The italian nodded quickly in reply  
Lovino began stretching him more and then pulled his fingers out  
he grabbed the lube again and covered his member with it  
"are you ready Feliciano?"  
The Italian moaned  
"SIII NOW FUCK MEEEE!"  
Lovino laughed and entered him causing them both to moan loudly  
Lovino didnt wait for his brother to give him a sign he could move he just did it  
and pretty fast too  
the spanjard and german were having nosebleeds as they looked at their lovers making love  
"zhis isn't gut for mir heart"  
a loud scream came from the screen  
"AH LOVI LOVI LOVIII CLOOOSE!"  
Even though he was close to he screamed at him mad  
"NOT THE WHOLE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW CHIGI!"  
They held each other tight  
and the last trust was given  
they both came  
they layed down exhausted and Feliciano looked at Lovino  
"...w-when...d-did ...w-we...n-need...g-Germany and s-such?"  
Lovino smilled and petted him  
"dont worry I have a plan at the next world meeting it is here anyway"  
Feliciano smilled and hugged him close  
they both fell asleep

2 weeks have passed and the world meeting was being held in Italy  
the nations looked at each other  
and then at the italian brothers  
some with a big smile as they remember the passhioned love scene and the lovely noices they made  
"veee before we start I have an announcement after the world meeting we are going too"  
he got a kick from Lovino  
"you are all invited to come eat pizza with us after the meeting"  
he had a big smile which had a lil smirk hidden  
by most of the group alarms sounded in their head  
but they noddded to be polite  
"grazie then we can continue"  
he got a hard kick at his leg  
"SHUT UP!"  
He smiled at the other countries  
"shall we start sii?"  
Both Italians said with a smile

a...somewhat creepy smile

* * *

sorry i do have an idea to continue XD now i have to write it mwahaha what will happen?


End file.
